Tu te souviens
by jlukes
Summary: Parce qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre... Deathfic.


_**Alors je vous préviens, c'est pas joyeux, joyeux…**_

_**M'en voulez pas, j'ai écris ça dans un moment de déprime totale. Enfin bref…**_

_**Bonne lecture **___

_"salut bébé"_

Derek presse son poing sur sa bouche, lève les yeux au ciel, enfin plutôt sur le plafond jauni du loft, témoin de nombreuses scènes heureuses ou malheureuses. Son souffle se fit encore plus difficile après ces quelques jours horribles. Le papier entre ses doigts ne cesse de trembler au même rythme que sa main. Même sûr de ne pas tomber, il peut sentir que ses jambes ne le retiennent pas, son fessier à même le sol, la gravité semble exercer son pouvoir de façon toujours plus effroyable, cette envie de s'engouffrer plus profond sous terre.

_"Tu te souviens ? Cet après midi la plus noire de ma vie mais pourtant la plus lumineuse ? Une oxymore dans la même journée... Tu es mon oxymore Derek, là où j'ai enterré mon père, tu as été mon soleil bébé."_

Il renifle avec la grâce d'un poulet déplumé, mais il s'en fou. Il se fou de tout maintenant.

_"Parfois quand je ferme les yeux, je sens encore le grain de ta peau, la chaleur de tes doigts dans le creux de ma main. Il a fallu que les invités quittent la maison pour que je me rende compte que tes doigts sont toujours liés aux miens. Maintenant, quand j'y pense, je comprend pourquoi la vieille Greenberg semblait avoir avalé une saleté de poisson, sa bouche n'avait fait que ça de s'ouvrir pour se refermer, je n'avais pas compris."_

Derek glousse dans une toux rauque et ne peux s'empêcher de sourire faiblement.

_"Tu te souviens ? Notre premier baiser ce jour là ? J'étais tellement t à l'ouest depuis que mon père avait reçu cette putain de balle... j'ai pas compris... souvent je me dis que je ne comprend toujours pas... mais j'arrête de réfléchir et repense à tes lèvres sur les miennes, et la sensation de bien être que j'ai ressenti. La première depuis des années bébé."_

Derek ferma les yeux si fort qu'il pouvait sentir la douleur dans son crâne, il se souvient qu'il avait pleuré dans ses bras toute la nuit suivante, à même le sol dans cette maison vide.

_"Tu te souviens ? Quand tu m'as appelé Gen' ? Tu m'as fais comprendre qu'avec toi je n'étais pas Stiles l'hyperactif, Génim l'orphelin de mère puis de père. Non j'étais ton homme, bébé, Gen'."_

_"Tu te souviens bébé ? Notre première dispute ? Bordel, j'en ai encore la chair de poule. Mais pour la première fois, juste après, tu m'as marqué, tu m'as aimé et je t'ai dis que je t'appartenais pour l'éternité. Bébé, j'ai menti. L'éternité n'existe pas, et je m'en rend compte maintenant. Et rien ne pourra égaler cette sensation qui me bouffe les entrailles, celle de savoir que tu vas continuer sans moi."_

Derek hésite encore entre arracher cette stupide lettre ou juste s'arrêter là. Sa poitrine le brûle, son estomac convulse et même si sa vue est plus trouble que jamais, il continue.

_"Tu te souviens ? Cette clairière où on s'est marié ? Tu vois, quand la lune laisse place au soleil, quand tu rêve encore mais que tu sais que tu vas devoir te réveiller ? C'est là que je t'attendrai bébé. Mais tu as le temps, j'ai tout mon temps maintenant. Je n'ai plus mal."_

Derek cri, hurlement étouffé alors qu'il se claque la tête en laissant sa peine crier pour lui. Sa peau le démange, ses doigts saignent et ses yeux clignotent bleu électrique.

_"Tu te souviendras ? Hein bébé, souviens toi. Je sais que la perte du compagnon est insupportable, je la ressens. Je ressens ta douleur la nuit quand tu penses que je dors, je sais que tu as peur, que tu trembles de plus en plus chaque jour qui me rapproche de la fin. Et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu vas vouloir me rejoindre. Mais souviens toi bébé, je j'attendrai, je ne vais nulle-part maintenant. Alors tu as le temps, j'ai tout mon temps."_

_"Je veux que tu te souviennes bébé, que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'ai aimé bien plus qu'il n'est vraiment possible de le faire, et je peux t'assurer qu'il me faudra plus qu'une tumeur, de vide ou de douleur pour me faire cesser de t'aimer au-delà de la vie. Parce que tu es ma vie bébé, ma perdition."_

Derek arrache la lettre, toute rage brouillant sa raison.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! hurle t-il en crachant de rage, sa poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement.

Son cerveau a du mal en endiguer le flux sanguin que tout son corps produit, il voit trouble et hurle si fort que les murs tremblent, que les vitres éclatent et que les bibelots que Stiles avait mis tombent lourdement sur le sol pour finir par se fracasser.

Mais rien ne l'apaise, ses griffes ne trouvent plus agréable le refuge de ses paumes, il ne contrôle plus rien, il veut juste mourir, souffrir, tuer, hurler… Alors quand son cerveau ne fait plus le travail, son cœur cesse doucement de faire le sien. Comme un bruit sourd d'une bête féroce planqué dans son corps, il entend… BOUM BOUM…. BOUM BOUM… BOUM… BOUM…

Mais c'est trop long, trop insupportable… Il faut que ça aille plus vite ! Mais il ferme les yeux, sa tête se pose mollement contre le mur et il attend, impatient…

BOUM…. BOUM…..

Un souffle mécontent caresse sa joue… Il a chaud, son visage cuit doucement sous les rayons du soleil, alors il ouvre les yeux. Devant lui, un regard plissé, des prunelles aux couleurs peu communes, aux éclats enivrants.

- Tu n'as rien compris… j'avais le temps bébé. Souffla Stiles devant lui, faussement en colère.

Derek regarde autour de lui, n'y croyant pas. Il est dans la clairière, assit contre un arbre et plus dans le loft. Il regard ses doigts mais toutes traces de sang a disparu. La douleur dans son crâne aussi.

Il regard de nouveau Stiles qui penche la tête d'un cran et sourit maintenant heureux.

- Tu as lu ma lettre ? Dit-il avec un éclat de tristesse fugace.

Derek se contente juste d'hocher la tête, la bouche entre ouverte et le souffle court. Stiles est là, devant lui. Vivant ? Mort ? Il s'en fou royal en fait. Alors il attrape son visage d'une main et le rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser avec urgence et Stiles rit contre lui alors qu'il laisse sa langue partager ce moment.

Quand Scott entre dans le loft une heure plus tard pour vérifier l'état de Derek, il sait déjà ce qu'il attend. Son hurlement n'avait trompé personne… Le corps de son ami traîne sur le sol, du sang partout alors que des morceau de papiers gisent autour de lui. Scott rassemble chaque morceau pour les remettre approximativement à leur place. Il ne lit pas l'ensemble de la lettre, mais une phrase tout en bas attire son attention.

"Tu te souviens bébé ? Je te l'ai souvent répété… La patience est une vertu, en abuser est une stupidité. Je t'attends, bébé."


End file.
